


Don't Be A Stranger

by ohthathurt (cloisterrific_221B)



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, M/M, PR Manager Louis, Popstar Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloisterrific_221B/pseuds/ohthathurt
Summary: Louis has plans for Zayn but it involves international popstar Liam Payne, who has no idea what's about to hit him... or kiss him.





	Don't Be A Stranger

When he was in college, Zayn had thought he’d seen his buddy out in public. Wearing his signature pastel shorts like a typical white boy and a white tee and snapback, he was strolling only a few feet ahead of Zayn out on the streets.

Of course, like any true friend he had gone right up to Josh and grabbed his butt in front of everyone. Normally, Josh would have expressed surprise but since he was a cool guy he’d laugh it off.

Only it wasn’t Josh. It was some random white guy whose ass Zayn had just grabbed in front of everyone.

That was his lowest point in life.

But suddenly it seems he’s getting a revised version of his lowest point.

“No, Louis!” He shook his head vigorously at the man in front of him, who stood in front of him with a fixed smug expression.

“Yes Louis!” Louis exclaimed, his hair standing up and eyes wild from the three espressos he had downed in front of Zayn earlier. He was rubbing his hands frantically like some sort of mad evil scientist and _oh no_ he had his Cheshire Cat grin on.

Zayn told him so, “You look like the Cheshire Cat.” Louis paused with his head cocked before shaking his head.

“Nah, that’s Harry.” He continued on with his pacing and rubbing of hands and Zayn had to agree, Harry had the grin down to perfection.

He shook his head and brought himself back to the situation at hand. Absolutely _no way_ was he about to publicly humiliate himself again and that too with cameras everywhere.

“He needs this, come on! You’ve got to step up.”

“This is beginning to sound more and more like a horrible cheesy movie, Louis, how the fuck is this supposed to help him out? He doesn’t even know!”

Louis dismissed his concerns with a flick of his wrist ( _God,_ he was so flamboyant).

The man leaned in to where Zayn was sat at the conference table at the offices of a PR firm.

With a wide grin, Louis crowed, “Besides, you need the money.”

And just like that, Zayn was sold. Come Monday, he was about to do something for the cameras and it involved a very good looking, desirable and _hot_ popstar.

***

Liam James Payne was _not_ a saint. His mum could tell you that when she had to run around the house trying to catch a slippery and butt-naked little Liam from flashing everyone. His sisters could tell you that as he had begrudgingly confessed to ruining their doll house.

Hell, his agent could tell you that as the man had to relentlessly convince everyone that Liam was _not_ a playboy thank you very much, _he’s excellent with the men and women sure but that doesn’t mean_ –

And of course, the long line of women and men in his life could _definitely_ tell you he was not a saint. In or out of bed.

He grinned to himself at the inappropriate thoughts that followed.

The reason he thought of himself as less of a saint at the very moment was because while he was out ‘shopping’ and being photographed by a flurry of paps _(so OG),_ his eyes had locked onto a gorgeous face of a man.

He had a casual smoulder on and the most beautiful eyes and was walking his way and –

That was all Liam could gather in evidence before the man did something that would probably shock him for years to come.

The man kissed him!

Out in public.

In front of the paps.

Unable to register this, Liam froze at the contact of soft lips against his, a hand at the back of his head and an intoxicating scent of jasmine mixed in with smoke. The man in question leaned back minutely and whispered something to him.

“I’m sorry, just go with this, Louis said so.”

Liam internally groaned at the mention of his manager’s name, of course that twat had something to do with this.

Mind made up, Liam stopped being himself and slipped into his public persona.

With a strong jerk, he grabbed the man around his waist, reveling in the little squeak and leaned back in to kiss him. He was thoroughly enjoying himself, soft and wet kisses, a hand grabbing his hair a little painfully and a lithe body in his arms.

Suddenly, a pap shouted his name and that’s what jolted the two men apart. Liam was barely paying any attention to what was happening around him, he was much too taken by the sight of the most beautiful brown eyes and the most perfect face he had seen on anyone ever. The man’s cheeks were now attractively flushed and Liam was happy to note he was panting a little.

But before he could ask anything, the man turned around and speed walked away from him.

Utterly confused at the reaction, Liam stepped forward to go after him when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Louis, his PR manager. That’s when he remembered the man’s words. _Louis was dead._

***

It had been a week since the Incident, as Zayn referred to it in his head. He felt a swoop in his gut at the memory of those arms and lips and body and dear God he needs to stop.

Why was the man this attractive? He had no business being that attractive with his wavy hair, cocky grin and biceps that made Zayn want to undress and –

A shrill ringtone interrupted his thoughts. Thank fuck.

“Hello?”

“Zayn, my man!”

“Fuck off Louis.”

Louis chuckled, “Aw I love you too. Did you get my cheque?”

Zayn flushed, “Yeah.” He had felt the shame all the way down to his toes when he received that cheque. But it paid his bills so he swallowed that bitter pill.

“Good. Listen you need to come in for a follow-up meeting.”

Zayn frowned confusedly down at his phone before putting it back up to his ear, “What? Why?”

“Just come in, won’t you? We need you to sign a non-disclosure again.”

He sighed, “I won’t rat you off, Louis – “

“Still, come to my office. 4pm, dress nicely.” With that, the other man hung up. Zayn shook his head, he had known Louis a while now, and he’d always been that way.

Oh well, he heaved himself up off his bed where he was previously reveling in his own misery before Louis called. Got to get dressed and end this, once and for all.

***

Seated in the conference room all alone, the peace and quiet would have been a nice change from the hustle and bustle of the city that always leaked through his window in his flat. And yet, he felt none of the tranquility since he was jittering with nerves.

Something about this room always set off his anxiety. He whooshed out a breath to calm himself; it won’t do to have a panic attack right now.

Suddenly, the door banged open and he jolted up in his seat to face whoever entered. He paled; it was Liam Payne.

He gaped as the man ignored him and made himself comfortable at the head of the table, talking in whispers with a woman beside him. The woman placed an important looking file in front of him and excused herself from the room.

Zayn had half a mind to plead her to stay. He gulped nervously and continued staring the other man.

Liam finally looked up and once again found himself lost in those eyes. God, he needed to be closer to him. But, now was not the time.

“So, Mr. Malik. Louis told me what you did was for publicity.” He started off, watching those brown eyes widen.

“I didn’t do it for _me,_ he told me it what was for you!” Zayn protested his innocence, no way was any of what he did for his own publicity. He clenched his jaw as he saw Liam smirk over at him. Cocky bastard.

Liam leaned back into his swivel chair without breaking eye contact, “Do you have a job?”

Zayn gaped at him for a moment before replying, “Uh no.” He swallowed nervously wondering where this was heading.

“Good, you’re hired. Come again tomorrow same time.”

Now Zayn was truly shocked and stammered out, “Uh what? Hired - ?”

Liam only calmly stared back at him, “I’m assuming what you did was for money and that you were desperate judging by your behaviour now. I’m in need of a PA and you’re a good look for me in public.”

He finished matter-of-factly, and Zayn continued staring at him in shock. A feeling of warmth slipped into his bones, _a job_ , and a chance to finally get his life back on track. He’d be a total dickwad for letting this go.

He schooled his features into something less of a shock and more gratification, “Thank you Mr. Payne. I’ll come tomorrow then.”

Liam only nodded his head, his face a blank canvas of no emotion. The man got up to head out of the room before he turned around to face Zayn.

“Was it good?”

Zayn frowned, “What was?”

“The kiss.”

Zayn blushed something fierce before he looked down and nodded his head slightly. He bit his lip and chanced a look up at his new boss who had something of a tentative smile on his own face.

Liam cleared his throat, “Good. Okay, uh you start tomorrow. See you then.”

Zayn wanted to say goodbye but the door was shut before he could open his mouth. In the reflection of the ceiling to floor windows he saw his own flushed face and slapped himself in admonishment.

He was not going to be the infatuated arse who couldn’t handle himself around his hot new boss.

Later, he smiled to himself in the privacy of his home at the shy smile Liam gave him in the end.

He was so screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: ohthathurt.tumblr.com


End file.
